Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to a method and apparatus for dispensing and monitoring consumption of fluids in the microgravity conditions of outer space.
It is know that zero or microgravity conditions of outer space prevent consumption of beverages from a conventional pre-mix container directly into a consumer's mouth, and further that refilling of conventional drinking containers presents a serious problem, especially with regard to carbonated beverages.
Similarly, with only a limited supply of fluids aboard a spacecraft or space station, control of consumption and fluid use should be monitored for scientific data gathering as well as a means to properly share and allocate fluid consumption.
The microgravity dispenser described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,418 to Rudick et al was particularly designed for dispensing pre-mix beverages in the microgravity conditions of outer space. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,508 to Burke, II et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,974 to Rudick et al describe types of drinking containers which may be used in the microgravity conditions of outer space.
A problem still exists, however, in adapting these known dispensers and containers to a closed controlled system capable of monitoring consumption of a plurality of fluids according to type of fluid and known consumer thereof which is effectively used with both carbonated and still fluids.